


You're something else

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It's Marcus's last night at Hogwarts, will he finally admit his feelings to Theodore or will they stay friends forever?





	You're something else

The year is 1994, Theodore Nott is in his third year of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Marcus Flint is in his final year. The two are sharing one last night together in the Slytherin common room.

Marcus said, "This isn't goodbye Theo."

Theodore stated, "But, it sorta is though, Marc."

Marcus muttered, "If this really was goodbye, I would be telling you how I really feel about you."

Theodore insisted, "Go on, tell me how you really feel about me then since this really is goodbye."

Marcus mumbled, "I can't, Theo. Things are more complicated than that."

Theodore smiled. "Age is just a number, Marc. You know that better than anybody."

Marcus took a deep breath and admitted shakily, "I l-love you Theodore Nott."

Theodore smirked. "You thought I didn't know, didn't you?"

Marcus gasped. "You knew all this time?"

Theodore explained, "I figured it out last year before Harry freaking Potter saved the Weasley girl from that big ass snake."

Marcus asked, "Why haven't you said anything?"

Theodore grinned. "I didn't want to steal your thunder, Marc."

Marcus chuckled. "You're something else, Theo."

Theodore inquired, "In a good way or a bad way?"

Marcus replied, "A good way, you're nothing like all the other people I've had a crush on and I think I like it."

Theodore smirked. "Thanks I guess."

Marcus answered, "Like I said before, this isn't goodbye. We can stay in contact after I leave this place."

Theodore smiled. "I'm sure we will make a long distance relationship work."

Marcus grinned. "I have faith in us."

Theodore beamed, "I like the sound of that, us."

Marcus whispered in his ear, "Well, that's what we are now, Theo. There's no more just Marcus or just Theodore, it will be Marcus and Theodore from now on because we're officially an item now."

Theodore insisted, "Say it again, that we're an item."

Marcus stood up from his armchair and screamed, "I'm officially dating Theodore Nott, AKA this hunk next to me!"

Everyone cheered and shouted their approval.

Theodore stood up beside Marcus and grinned. "You know that's not what I meant."

Marcus smirked. "Oh, I know. Just thought I'd A) wind you up and B) share my good news with everyone else in the room."

Theodore beamed, "You're something else, Marc."


End file.
